Monkey
The monkey was one of the first or secondary animal introduced into Animal Jam. Their default look is a bluish fur color, with round black eyes and beige skin. Excluding Beta players, the return of monkeys is the first time you are seeing more of the playful creatures. For more information on the hiatus of monkeys, read "Animal Jam History" below. The Conservation Museum has a donation box at the right hand side of the entrance, for the purposes of bringing endangered animals to Jamaa. AJ HQ is most likely going to use this box another time for bringing in different animals. Animal Jam History The disappearence of monkeys, starting from April 12, was to raise the awareness of the endangered species list. Throughout the extent of time, the monkey spirit stone was still able to be used. They were not "extinct", only they were infrequently seen. On August 30, Jammers finished donating over 100,000 gems in the donation box. As a present, Animal Jam brought monkeys back! Now monkeys are quite common and growing in population. Some say that they may pass the number of foxes, although most likely not wolves. Facts Monkeys'''are primates that are found in both the Western and Eastern Hemispheres. Their environment predominantly are jungles or tropical rainforests, numerous are arboreal (chiefly living in trees). They are exceptionally vocal (warning to leave, or alert of intruders) and social animals. They are acknowledged as intelligent because of the tasks they maneuver and the mental progression they can undergo. '''Monkeys have achieved in helping the disabled monkeys, information and the research on human blood types, moreover entering space monkeys. There are two classifications: New World and Old World primates. New World monkeys run across Central America to South America. They possess prehensile tails; tails that are capable of “grabbing”, particularly objects like branches. New World monkeys, suchlike Spider monkeys, are primarily omnivores and plant eaters. Their diets consists of leaves, fruits, nuts, spiders, and bird eggs. However, Old World primates abide in Asia to Africa. They do include tails as a feature, but are incapacitated to take hold of items. They are herbivores eaters and omnivores. For instance of what omnivores specifically eat are: insects, small animals, root, seeds, stems, bark, and flowers. Monkeys have a few accepted titles given for the groups they journey or hunt with: troops most common name used, bands, or harems. Rhesus monkeys boast two hundred individuals in their troops. The assembly does not of course have to be necessarily large, a case in point is the red leaf monkeys, either acquiring two or a dozen monkeys in their band. Predators of smaller monkeys are usually species of birds easy access, furthermore the larger animals in the food chain. Humans are imposed as threats for deforestation or hunting them as food known as “bush meat”. To sum up; monkeys are bright mammals that are capable to perform profuse actions, and an essence to human medical and scientific comprehension. They are native to both sides of the globe, dwell on land or trees, live in a group, and consume both meat or/and plants. Monkeys exist as both prey and predator, unfortunately, a considerable amount are endangered as well. Actions These are the actions monkeys may carry out. : a ape can do is play Category:Animals Category:Land Category:Community Category:Non-Member Category:AnimalJam Category:Bot Approved